Mafia love
by the-hottest-cullen-girl
Summary: our fav twilight people are in the mafia,but its boys againist girls both sides hate each other what will happen when they r 2geather will love spark or will bullets fly read to find out XD sux at summaries come on in and take a peek cursing inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys if ya wanna see hw the characters look you can check my profile that is after reading of course :0**

Standing in my group of four girls, we wait for the rest of them to show up. Taking a drag of my

cigarette, I let the smoke cloud my vision. "B? where do you think they are? We've been out here for an

hour." Ali ask quietly, she stands up next to me "they'll be here, Es told me they had business to take

care of." I answer firmly keeping my gaze straight "But B-." I twirl around to face the newest girl of our

group Tanya(I haven't thought of a nickname for her yet help?). "Shut the fuck up! I said they'll be here

so sit down and shut up before I make!" the air turns thick all the tension "Ali, you better make sure she

knows her place or she wont last very long here." I walk over to the corner fixing my jacket I look over at

the girls. All of them have on the group black jackets, with long collars so they can cover their faces,

jeans and black furry boots. Their my responsibility and although I would love to kill some of them,

sometimes I still would hate to lose one. "What are you doing out in the open like this?" A motherly

tone brings me out of my thoughts. Turning so I am facing Esme I smile "Hey Es." Smiling she hugs me, I

look over her shoulder too see four more girls around the ages of 17- 19 smiling at us. "How did business

go?" I ask when she lets go and we start walk over to my group of girls "Alright, though they almost

caught us I am embarrassed to say." Frowning I think about the group of guys, they call themselves the

master killers. We've been watching them for two months now, because they shot up one of our old

places hoping to kill some of us. We're afraid they might try it again, but the group consists of 5 guys,

Carlisle who's the leader, Edward is the second in command, Jasper and Emmett they are the main

fighters (the 1st people to step into a building and start firing) and then there is Alec he's the best out of

all of them. He's young but has the ability to kill you within seconds of seeing you. "B!" Someone

bunches my stomach making me come out of my thoughts and double over. I look up to see who had

done it, and I see Ali looking at me worried "Thank you Alice, now B you have to stop doing that your

putting yourself in danger." Yea she was right blocking everything out like that can be extremely deadly

"Your right im sorry Es." Nodding her head towards me she repeats what she said when I was in la la la

land. "We are going to hit their place tonight, swarm the inside and hopefully take down most of the

main fighters before we hit the back up. This hit is going to be hard girl, we don't know how many are in

there and we don't know how much fire arms they have. They have the upper arm its their home so we

must be careful. Bella bring the girls home so they can get ready, Tanya stay with me I want to talk some

things out with you." We all nod our heads and start for home, hopefully we'll all be coming back

tonight.

**Now all you guys gotta do is hit the lil review button and let me know what you thought**


	2. one of us wont be coming back

**hi my lovely readers, im sorry for the delay on the update XD**

**enjoy XD **

Bella's pov:

Heading back to the house we take the "back roads" of the city. Finally coming up to our house,

its not bad for mafia chicks. Three stories, hard wood floors, granite counter tops not too shabby. Well

at least I think so. (link of the house and rooms will be posted on my profile) See Esme loves to decorate,

yeah I know right never thought one of us would do something like this. Walking into the house I turn

around and clap my hands "Alright girls, get suited up and then meet me down here." they quickly

scurry away aside from Alice. "You coming B?" I feel her hand rest on my shoulder, I hadn't noticed I was

facing the window. "Yeah come on." As we walk up the stairs I cant help but think, one of us wont be

coming back.

Esme pov:

I asked to speak with Tanya alone. "Tanya please come with me dear." She looks at me

nervously but none the less she stands up. Following me to the alley way behind the stores "Um M-m-s-

s. P-Plat-t?" I sigh I can see that Bella has put the fear of god in this poor girl, of both herself and I.

"please call me Es when we are out. No need to be proper sweetie." I could hear her gulp "Yes Ma'am."

Shaking my head I walk towards "Tanya, I don't want you going into that house tonight. Your too new to

this." She shakes her head quickly "no please Es let me do this. The girls already look at me as a joke. If I

don't do this they wont let her live it down." she is right they wont let her live down. "Alright, fine but I

want you behind B and I." Tanya nods her head in agreement. "Well come on lets head home, sweetie."

We head towards the "Back roads" as I think one of us wont be coming back.

**Okay I hope this was okay im sorry for the shortness. The next chapter will be much more eventful, and it will be posted up soon. I am working on it as we speak XD**

**Until than love ya guys**

**Oh yeah don't forget to review plz n thank you XD**


	3. hey hoee

Hello guys =)

I just want you to know that I am working on the next chapter now, and I have to say I am pretty happy with this chapter

Hopefully because I do not have school this whole week I will have the chapter up by Thursday. And if I don't I want you all to PM yellin' at me k? k lmaoooo

Thanks guys for all the support I hope you will like this upcoming chapter =)

~Rose


	4. apologize

Hello everyone

It was brought to my attention that I hadn't posted a note saying I was keeping this story on hold.

I apologize for this

~Rose


End file.
